


Under the Mistletoe

by aSaMiKaKu



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!, Perfect Dream Project
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, F/F, Femslash, I wanted to make this because it's December., Kissing, Mistletoe, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Party, Presents, Snow, Yuri, waiting in line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aSaMiKaKu/pseuds/aSaMiKaKu
Summary: The girls kiss under the mistletoe! Hope you enjoy!





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Parings: 
> 
> TsubaHono (Tsubasa X Honoka)  
> EreAnju (Erena X Anju)  
> KotoUmi (Kotori X Umi)  
> RinPana (Rin X Hanayo)  
> NicoMaki (Nico X Maki)  
> NozoEli (Nozomi X Eli)
> 
> SaraChika (Sarah X Chika)  
> YoshiLeah (Yoshimi X Leah)  
> ItsuMutsu (Itsuki X Mutsu)  
> YouDia (You X Dia)  
> YohaRiko (Yoshiko X Riko)  
> RubyMaru (Ruby X Hanamaru  
> KanaMari (Kanan X Mari)
> 
> AyuKa (Ayumu X OC)  
> MaiRana (OC X OC)  
> ShizuKasu (Shizuku X Kasumi)  
> KariAi (Karin X Ai)  
> KanaEmma (Kanata X Emma)  
> SetsuRina (Setsuna X Rina)
> 
> Also, the three OCs are named Yuika, Mai, and Rana.

It's Christmas, Honoka, Tsubasa, Chika, Sarah, Ayumu, and Yuika woke up everybody from their groups and they see a mistletoe. Everyone opened up presents, played in the snow, had food, and now it's time for them to kiss under the mistletoe hanging over the couch. Honoka and Tsubasa went first and kissed under the mistletoe, then Anju and Erena, then Kotori an Umi, then Rin and Hanayo, then Nico and Maki, then Nozomi and Eli, then Chika and Sarah, then Leah and Yoshimi, then Itsuki and Mutsu, then You and Dia, then Riko and Yoshiko, then Hanamaru and Ruby, then Kanan and Mari, then Ayumu and Yuika, then Mai and Rana, then Kasumi and Shizuku, then Ai and Karin, then Emma and Kanata, and then Setsuna and Rina. Everyone had fun, and they thought their lips were delicious

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, everyone!


End file.
